BBB-Chan Birthday!
by LynzKZ
Summary: Kenapa dengan hari jadi Boboiboy? Adakah kawan-kawan dia hanya mempermainkan sahaja atau ini adalah satu rancangan dari seseorang? Hmmm.. This fanfic is for Boboiboy Birthday Event #HBDOurHero


**Dear Readers, fanfic ini mempunyai beberapa watak OC dari fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'**

 **Author publish kan fanfic ini supaya peminat Boboiboy yang tidak baca fanfic author, juga dapat membaca chapter birthday Boboiboy ini :D**

 **Actually cerita ni memang dari latest chapter Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. malas nak buat banyak2.. Hahaha..**

 **Author juga ingin mengucapkan Happy Birthday to our superhero, Boboiboy #HBDOurHero**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

BBB-Chan Birthday!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO- EH EH EH... APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT SINI! SIBUK SIBUK SIBUK!"

Boboiboy menutup kepalanya dengan bantal kerana kebisingan suara Lily sedang bergaduh dengan seseorangan di luar tingkap biliknya. Ochobot bangun dari tempat berehat dia untuk melihat dengan siapa Lily sedang bergaduh itu. Dia sudah agak, Lily sedang ketuk-ketuk kepala Mimiko dengan mikrofon

"Boboiboy, kau pergi leraikan dia orang sebelum Tok Aba bising"

"Kau ajelah yang pergi.. aku malaslah nak keluar dari katil" jawab Boboiboy disebalik bantal. Ochobot tarik bantal dan selimut Boboiboy "Wei, janganlah tarik. Aku nak tidur"

"Tidur apanya dengan bunyi bising dekat bawah tu, baik kau pergi sekarang"

"Hmm.. yelah, yelah" Boboiboy bangun dan menguap sekejap. Dia garu-garu pipi dia dan terus keluar daripada katilnya. Tangan dia meraba-raba di atas meja untuk mencari topi kegemaran dia iaitu topi oren berbentuk dinasour. Ochobot menolak Boboiboy untuk menolong dia berjalan keluar dari bilik. Mata Boboiboy masih lagi separuh terbuka. Semasa dia turun dari tangga, dia tersilap pijak dan terus dia terjatuh dari tangga "Adoi!"

"Itulah kau, jalan tak pandang bawah" tegur Tok Aba yang di ruang tamu

"Hehehee... maaf atuk" Boboiboy bangun dari tempat dia jatuh

"Dah dah, pergi jemput kawan kau masuk. Dari tadi asyik membising aje. Atuk ada sediakan sarapan pagi untuk dia orang sekali"

"Yelah Tok Aba" Boboiboy membuka pintu rumah. Lily masih lagi bergaduh dengan Mimiko, kali ini Mimiko cuba untuk mengetuk Lily dengan mikrofon tetapi dengan ketangkasan Lily, hasil dari latihan tempur Kaizo, dia terus menggelakkan diri daripada kepala dia kena ketuk. Mata dia ternampak Boboiboy di pintu rumah, terus mata dia bersinar-sinar

"BBB-CHAN!" Lily berlari untuk memeluk Boboiboy tetapi muka dia dihalang oleh tangan Ochobot "Adeh, kena halang pulak"

"Hehehe.. mana boleh peluk-peluk. Nak kena marah dengan Tok Aba ke?"

"Maaf Ochobot" Lily tersipu-sipu "Oh yeah, happy birthday Boboiboy!"

"Happy Birthday jugak dari Mimi tapi Mimi tiada hadiah untuk Boboiboy"

"Takpe.. dapat ucapan pun dah cukup. Tok Aba jemput korang berdua masuk ke dalam, boleh sarapan pagi bersama-sama"

"Terima kasih TOK ABA!" Jerit Lily dan Mimiko bersama. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam secara berebut. Boboiboy dan Ochobot sabar sahaja dengan perangai mereka berdua. Tok Aba yang ada di situ, hanya gelengkan kepala

"Sanalah sikit, aku nak masuk dulu"

"No way! Lily nak masuk dulu" Lily halang kaki Mimiko untuk melangkah masuk

"Sudah sudah lah tu, masuk ajelah. Ini tidak, asyik nak bergaduh aje" Lily terus berhenti dan suruh Mimiko masuk ke dalam dulu. Muka sombong Mimiko membuatkan Lily naik angin tetapi dia bersabar sahaja. Selepas sahaja Mimiko masuk ke dalam, Lily masuk pula. Dia berhenti di depan Boboiboy untuk berikan sebuah hadiah

"Nah Boboiboy! Hadiah daripada Lily tapi lepas ni BBB-CHAN kena ikut Lily!" Lily menghulurkan sebuah beg kertas kepada Boboiboy. Di dalam beg itu terdapat sebuah hadiah yang sudah dibalut dengan pembalut hadiah. Memang besar dan berat hadiah tersebut

"Ikut pergi ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ala, apa lagi.. dia orang nak bawak kau pergi berjalan-jalan dan bagi kau surprise birthday party lepas tu" jawab Mimiko yang sudah duduk di kerusi meja makan. Tok Aba sudah hidangkan mee goreng untuk mereka semua

"WEI MOPIKO! APASAL KAU BOCORKAN RAHSIA KITA ORANG!" Aura-aura kegelapan Lily yang belum pernah dilihat oleh sesiapa lagi, akhirnya terkeluar juga. Tangan dia seperti mahu mencekik leher Mimiko tetapi Ochocbot tenangkan dia sambil usap-usap belakang Lily "Adeh, terima kasih Ochobot"

"Sama-sama"

"Hehehe... tak kisahlah suprise ke tak, janji ada birthday party untuk aku tapi hari ni kan hari sekolah? Macam mana kau boleh tak pergi ke sekolah hari ni?" Boboiboy melihat Lily yang sudah tersengih di situ

"Sebenarnya.. hehehe.. hari ni hari jadi BBB-Chan, jadi satu Pulau Rintis bercuti sempena super hero kesayangan mereka. Jadi Lily pun ambik cuti sendiri semata-mata untuk jayakan surprise party untuk Boboiboy ku tapi telah di bocorkan rahsia oleh si Mopiko yang tak guna tu" Lily terus berdrama di situ. Mimiko kunyah mee goreng dia dengan perasaan geram dia "Tapi takpe Boboiboy ku, Lily tetap akan bagi birthday surprise yang amat bermakna sekali"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih Lily. Sudahlah, jom kita makan dulu.. lepas tu bolehlah kau bawa aku pergi ke tempat surprise birthday party aku nanti tapi jangan risau, aku buat-buat terkejut aje nanti" Boboiboy terbayangkan kejutan hari jadi dia diadakan dekat kapal angkasa Kaizo iaitu tempat medan latihan tempur tetapi apa-apa pun, dia terharu sangat dengan kejutan hari jadi dia nanti

* * *

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, Boboiboy mula bergerak dari rumah terus ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Lily dan Mimiko membawa Boboiboy ke bandar, dari situ mereka bertiga menikmati ice cream terlebih dahulu. Lily dan Mimiko berebut untuk belanja Boboiboy dan terus mereka berdua dihalau keluar dari kedai ice cream kerana membuat bising dan menganggu pelanggan lain

"Maaf yea adik, abang terpaksa halau dia orang keluar sebab buat hal pulak dalam kedai ni"

"Takpelah abang, saya beli ajelah ice cream saya sendiri"

"Jangan risau, hari ni kan hari jadi adik dan sebagai pemilik kedai ice cream ini. Abang ingin berikan satu scoop ice cream chocolate percuma kepada adik" Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja. Dia rasa mahu menolak ice cream tersebut tetapi Tok Aba kata, rezeki jangan ditolak. Boboiboy tunggu sahaja kedatangan ice cream dia sehinggalah Ying muncul di dalam kedai tersebut

"Hai Boboiboy! Selamat hari jadi!" Ying terus duduk di hadapan Boboiboy

"Terima kasih Ying"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" kata Ying "Oh yea, aku dengar Lily dan Mimiko tinggalkan kau bersendirian di sini sebab dia orang bergaduh? Tak patut dia orang buat begitu maa.. inikan hari jadi kamu. Mereka patut layan kau seperti seorang putera"

"Tak perlulah layan aku macam seorang putera. Si Fang tu yang patut layan macam putera, dia kan gila popular" Ying tergelak. Pemilik kedai ice cream tadi kembali balik ke meja mereka untuk berikan ice cream chocolate kepada Boboiboy

"Selamat menjamu selera" kata pemilik kedai tersebut. Boboiboy dengan baik hatinya, dia berikan ice cream itu kepada Ying

"Eh, takpe takpe.. lu punya birthday maa.. jadi kamu sahaja yang makan ice cream itu"

"Ok" jawab Boboiboy "Kau ke sini sebab kasihan dekat aku ke? atau kau nak ambik sesuatu"

"Hehehe.. aku mana ada nak ambik apa-apa pun. Aku dengar berita tadi, terus sahaja ke sini. Mana boleh tinggalkan birthday boy sambut hari jadi sorang-sorang. Lepas kau habis makan, kita ke tempat lain pulak"

"Ke mana pula lepas ni?" Boboiboy pura-pura tidak tahu tentang kejutan hari jadi dia

"Aiyoo.. ikut sahaja maa"

"Ok ok, bagi aku habiskan ice cream ni dulu" Boboiboy terus makan ice cream dia sampai habis. Ying melihat sahaja gelagat Boboiboy yang makan terlampau cepat sangat

"Kau mesti tak sabar punya kan?"

"Mestilah.. entah kemana kau nak bawak aku lepas ni" Ying tersengih sahaja. Boboiboy dapat meneka yang Ying akan bawa dia ke tempat kejutan hari jadi dia itu. Selepas sahaja selesai makan ice cream, mereka berdua keluar dari kedai tersebut. Boboiboy sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik kedai tersebut. Lalu Ying membawa dia ke sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari situ

"Erkk.. makan lagi?"

"Hehehee... hari ini kita makan sahaja maa tapi kalau lu mau makan yang ringan-ringan sahaja, aku tarak kisah punya" Ying membuka pintu cafe itu untuk Boboiboy. Lalu Boboiboy masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut

"Cantik betul cafe ni.. tak pernah aku datang ke sini" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan dapati Ying sudah hilangkan diri

"Ah, datang pun Boboiboy.. meh tolong bayarkan makanan yang kawan kau pesankan tadi" kata penjaga cashier tadi tu

"ERKKK! SAYA KENA BAYAR? ADUHHHH!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Ini mesti kerja si Gopal"

"Bukan Gopal tapi kawan amoi kamu tu" terkejut Boboiboy. Selama ini, Ying tidak pernah buat perangai begitu dekat diri dia atau sesiapa pun "Ala, nanti kamu mintalah duit ganti dari dia"

"Hmm.. yelah" Boboiboy terpaksa bayar kepada pekerja cafe itu

"Oh yea, nanti tolong hantarkan dua teh hijau ke rumah Kaizo yea" Pekerja cashier itu terus berikan dua cawan kertas kepada Boboiboy "Jalan baik-baik"

"Ok" Boboiboy dapat rasakan, ini adalah hari jadi dia yang terburuk sekali. Sebelum ini, semuanya ok sahaja. Tiada seorang pun yang buat dia bermasam muka. Dia menolak pintu cafe itu menggunakan bahu dia dan lalu dia keluar. Dia terus berjalan ke sebuah taman yang ada di bandar. Dia menggunakan jalan pintas untuk ke rumah Fang. Semasa dia berjalan di dalam taman tersebut, sebuah bola terkena kedua cawan teh hijau itu. Habis basah baju Boboiboy. Selamat teh itu sudah mulai sejuk, hanya suam-suam sahaja

"ALAMAK! MAAF ABANG BOBOIBOY! Pizu tak sengaja"

"Takpe.. abang maafkan" kata Boboiboy dengan nada sedih "Rizu sorang sahaja ke dekat sini?"

"Ha ah, Pizu seorang sahaja. Abang Fang sibuk, abang Paizo pun sibuk juga, jadi Pizu main sorang-soranglah dekat sini tapi kasihan abang Boboiboy, baju basah sebab Pizu tendang bola tadi sampai terkena abang Boboiboy. Abang Boboiboy tadi pegang air apa? Air panas ke? kalau air panas, badan abang Boboiboy ok tak? Maaf yea abang Boboiboy. Oh yea, Pizu lupa pula. Hari ini hari jadi abang Boboiboy, jadi Pizu nak ucapkan selamat hari jadi daripada Pizu!" Terus dia peluk Boboiboy dan terus dia sambung celoteh dia lagi "Abang Boboiboy nak hadiah apa nanti? Pizu boleh belikan dan berikan kepada abang Boboiboy sebagai hadiah hari jadi. Abang Boboiboy nak topi oren tapi bentuk lain tak? Pizu boleh beli topi penguin macam topi yang Pizu pakai ni tapi ibu beli dekat KL. Tak pun Pizu beli benda lain. Abang Boboiboy suka main video game tak? Abang Boboiboy suka main video game apa? Kalau abang Boboiboy tak minat video game, Pizu belikan bola untuk abang Boboiboy. Pizu tak tahu apa yang abang Boboiboy minat tapi Pizu tahu apa yang abang Fang suka. Pizu akan belikan donut lobak merah untuk abang Fang nanti. Mesti dia akan suka! Abang Fang tu memang gila donut lobak merah tahap gila! tapi abang Fang tu tak gila, cuba tak betul aje. Tak macam sama aje maksudnya.. tapi dia jadi macam tu sebab abang Paizo suka sangat ketuk kepala abang Fang. Kasihan abang Fang selalu kena ketuk. Abang Paizo tu memang suka sangat buli abang Fang tapi abang Fang terima aje setiap buli yang dia dapat. Kakak Lynna sendiri pun tak pernah nak buli abang Fang, itu sebab kakak Lynna baik bukan macam abang Paizo. Kakak Lynna selalu layan Fang dan Pizu macam adik dia sendiri. Pizu suka kalau ada kakak macam kakak Lynna! Pizu sayangkan kakak Lynna, abang Paizo dan abang Fang.."

Boboiboy sudah tidak larat mendengar celoteh Rizu yang panjang lebar itu. Lalu dia tertidur di situ selama 30 minit. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kejutan dari Gopal

"Apasal kau tertidur dekat sini?" tanya Gopal sambil melihat Boboiboy yang sudah bangun itu

"Apa lagi, si Rizu lah buat aku tertidur dekat sini. Mana si budak kecik tu?" Boboiboy pandang ke kiri dan lalu ke kanan, Rizu tiada di situ. Baju dia yang basah tadi sudah pun kering tapi badan dia ada bau teh hijau

"Mana aku tahu. Yang aku nampak, kau terdampar dekat taman ni. Aku ingat kau pengsan sebab kena serangan Adudu ke apa"

"Hmmm... aku terkena serangan dari Rizu aje" Gopal menolong kawan baik dia untuk bangun dari situ

"Aku lupa pulak, selamat hari jadi kawan baik ku! Maaf sebab aku takde hadiah untuk kau sebab duit aku semuanya habis. Aku pergi beli video game Papa Zola tadi! Nanti kita main ok"

"Hmmm.. ok. Kalau kita main sekarang pun ok juga tapi aku kena tukar baju dulu"

"Apasal dengan baju kau?" tanya Gopal sambil berjalan di sebelah Boboiboy

"Bola Rizu terkena air yang aku bawa tadi.. aduh! Aku kena beli balik air teh hijau untuk Kaizo" Lalu Boboiboy berpatah balik tetapi dia dihalang oleh Gopal "Apasal kau halang aku?"

"Ala, suruh ajelah si Fang belikan untuk abang dia. Hari ni kan hari jadi kau, kau bukannya orang gaji kepada Kaizo pun kan"

"Betul juga yea. Nanti aku mesej si Fang" Boboiboy menekan satu butang di jam kuasanya untuk menghantar mesej kepada Fang. Selepas itu, dia mendapat mesej dari Fang yang mengatakan bahawa dia telah diculik oleh alien gila dan di humban ke satu planet khas untuk orang-orang yang sakit jiwa "Apa kes dengan kau ni Fang, balas mesej aku dengan mesej merapu kau"

"Biarkanlah si mambang tu, janji aku dapat main video game dengan kawan terbaik aku!"

"Hehehee.. ok" Boboiboy teruskan perjalanan dia ke rumah Gopal. Dalam pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan tentang mesej Fang sahaja. Bagaimana memang betul Fang telah dimasukkan ke dalam rumah alien sakit jiwa? Yelah, Fang kan gila dengan donut lobak merah dia tu, siap nak bercinta lagi. Tak ke gila tu, bisik dihati Boboiboy. Lalu dia goyang-goyangkan kepala dia sedikit untuk buangkan tentang perkara itu tersebut

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

"Takde apalah"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah dekat aku. Aku akan sentiasa dengar-" muncul ayah Gopal di hadapan mata Gopal. Muka dia bengis dan tangan sebelah dia sudah memegang sebatang rotan "Err.. Appa buat apa dekat sini?"

"Appa buat dekat sini sebab cari kamulah! Bukan ke kamu kena buat kerja sekolah yang masih belum siap lagi. Kamu pergi ke mana tadi?"

"Errr... saya pergi ke bandar tadi"

"Ini mesti pergi beli video game Papa Zola keluaran terbaru tu" Terus ayah Gopal piat telinga Gopal. Lalu dia mengheret Gopal pergi dari situ dan Boboiboy ditinggalkan lagi di situ

"Haih, memang hari jadi aku yang terburuk kali ini" mengeluh Boboiboy

"Kasihan kau Boboiboy" muncul pula Yaya kali ini

"Hmmm... lepas ni, mesti kau akan tinggalkan aku macam si Lily, Mimiko, Ying, Gopal dan Rizu tadi"

"Mana adalah. Hari inikan hari jadi kau, tak kan aku nak tinggalkan kau. Aku kan sahabat baik kau juga, bukannya Gopal seorang sahaja"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Boboiboy terus berjalan bersama Yaya pula kali ini. Mata dia melirik ke sebuah bakul yang Yaya sedang pegang. Hati dia berdebar-debar kerana dia takut kalau biskut itu adalah untuk diri dia "Yaya, biskut tu. Kau nak jual ke?"

"Bukanlah, biskut ni semuanya khas untuk kau" Yaya menghulurkan bakul biskut itu kepada Boboiboy. Tangan Boboiboy bergetar-getar untuk menerima bakul tersebut. Dia tersengih sahaja sambil mengambil bakul itu

"Te-terima kasih kerana berikan aku biskut sempena hari jadi aku"

"Sama-sama.. oh yea, kak Lynna tengah cari kau. Dia tunggu kau dekat kedai Tok Aba, jom kita ke sana" Boboiboy rasa lega sedikit kerana dia tahu, Lynna tak kan tinggalkan dia atau buat apa-apa yang buruk terhadap diri dia. Lalu dia berjalan dengan senang hati bersama Yaya. Dia terlupa tentang biskut Yaya yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, mereka nampak Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang melayan Lynna dengan begitu mesra sekali

"Kak Lynna!" jerit Boboiboy sambil melambai-lambai kearah Lynna

"Hai Boboiboy, hai Yaya!" Lynna berikan senyuman manis kepada mereka berdua "Sebelum akak terlupa, selamat hari jadi Boboiboy"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna"

"Wah, kamu bawak biskut.. boleh akak rasa satu?" Tangan Lynna terus ke bakul tersebut. Boboiboy tidak tahu samada dia patut halang dan kecewakan hati Yaya atau dia bagi sahaja Lynna makan biskut tersebut, lalu dia mendapat satu idea

"Eh, biskut ni adalah untuk Boboiboy. Yaya yang buatkan"

"Jadi, akak memang tak boleh rasa biskut kawan kamu buat tu?" Boboiboy terus rasa bersalah. Dia tidak mahu melihat Lynna pengsan di situ ataupun sakit perut

"Err.. kak Lynna rasa sedikit aje" Lalu Lynna mengambil satu. Mulut dia sudah terbuka sedikit, dan hati Boboiboy berdegup begitu cepat sekali. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Lynna pengsan di situ. Lalu dia pejamkan matanya ketika Lynna gigit sedikit biskut tersebut. Lynna kunyah secara dan terus telan. Boboiboy bukakan mata dia sedikit, dia melihat Lynna ok sahaja makan biskut itu. Mungkin Yaya sudah sedar dengan biskut yang tidak begitu sedap selama ini, dan lalu menukar resepi biskut kepada yang lebih sedap tetapi dia silap

"Akak rasa peninglah, rasa nak muntah pun ada" muka Lynna kelihatan pucat. Yaya menjadi cemas

"Alamak! akak ok ke?" tanya Yaya kepada Lynna tidak berkata apa lagi, dia betul-betul seperti mahu rebah dari bangku kedai tersebut

"Kak Lynna, mari kita pergi ke hospital"

"Jom Yaya, aku temankan kau dan kak Lynna ke hospital" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Yaya membantu Lynna turun dari bangku kedai

"Elok-elok masa jalan tu" ujar Tok Aba

"Baik atuk tapi rasanya Boboiboy tidak perlu ikut. Kau duduk sahaja di sini, biar aku seorang sahaja yang hantar kak Lynna ke hospital"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu. Kau duduk sahaja di sini Boboiboy" Ochobot pun turut menyampuk sekali

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Takde tapi tapi.. biskut tu aku yang buat, jadi aku yang kena bertanggungjawab" Yaya teruskan berjalan sambil menolong Lynna. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka sudah lagi tidak kelihatan dari pandangan Boboiboy

"Hmmm... apasal dengan semua orang pada hari ini? Adakah ini semua hanyalah rancangan mereka sahaja atau sebenarnya bukan rancangan dari mereka"

"Hehehe.. jangan fikirkan sangatlah Boboiboy. Kau duduk sahajalah dekat sini, sambut hari jadi kau dengan aku dan Tok Aba" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit kepada kawan robot dia "Tak pun, kau pergi ke rumah Fang. Entah-entah birthday party kau rupa-rupanya dekat rumah Fang ke dan kawan-kawan kau semuanya tak sempat nak hantar kau ke rumah dia sebab ada hal sendiri ataupun mereka saja tinggalkan kau supaya kau nampak sedih dan tunggu kau datang ke rumah Fang"

"Betul juga! Terbaiklah kau Ochobot" Senyuman lebar Boboiboy terus terukir di mukanya "Atuk, Boboiboy pergi dulu ok"

"Baiklah tapi jalan elok-elok"

"Baik atuk" Lalu Boboiboy terus ke rumah Fang. Hati dia rasa sedikit gembira apabila dia fikirkan tentang kejutan hari jadi dia. Mesti semua orang akan berada di situ dan menjerit Happy Birthday kepada dia. Gerakan Boboiboy semakin laju, hati dia berdebar-debar apabila memikirkan tentang perkara itu. Sampai sahaja di rumah Fang, dia terus mengetuk pintu rumah Fang

"Fangg! Ini aku, Boboiboy!" Pintu rumah tersebut terus dibuka luas oleh Kaizo. Boboiboy melihat di belakang Kaizo, tiada hiasan sambutan hari jadi ataupun makanan yang tersedia di dalam rumah tersebut. Semuanya kosong sahaja kecuali tiga ekor haiwan, iaitu dua kucing dan seekor itik, yang sibuk bermain dengan bola

"PANGGG! KAWAN KAU ADA DEKAT SINI!" Kaizo menjerit sambil berdiri ketepi untuk pelawa Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah. Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Fang sudah pun turun dari tingkat atas. Kaizo menutup pintu dan terus ke dapur untuk mencari makanan sebab dia lapar

"Kau buat apa dekat sini Boboiboy?"

"Errr.. aku sebenarnya ingatkan ada kejutan hari jadi untuk aku dekat sini tapi aku silap"

"Ohh.." Boboiboy melihat Fang keluarkan sesuatu dari jaket dia "Nah, aku berikan kad hari jadi yang paling murah sekali!"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih. Aku akan tetap menghargai kad ni walaupun murah"

"Sama-sama" jawab Fang sambil berikan kad hari jadi itu kepada Boboiboy "Abang aku sebenarnya ada bagi duit untuk belikan hadiah hari jadi kau tapi aku pergi beli kad ajelah dan duit yang lebih tu, aku pergilah beli donut lobak merah.. hehehehe"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" bisik Boboiboy sambil membaca kad tersebut. Ianya cuma ada tulis 'Selamat hari jadi' itu sahaja. Tiada ucapan panjang-panjang daripada Fang pun. Kecewa hati Boboiboy tapi dia akan tetap menghargainya "Jadi, duit tu semua kau beli donut lobak merah untuk diri kau lah yea"

"Ha ah, sebab tekak aku terasa nak makan donut lobak merah. Jadi aku pergilah beli seberapa banyak yang aku mampu" Terus Kaizo muncul di ruang tamu dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Mata merah menyala dia memandang tajam kearah adik dia

"AKU SURUH KAU BELIKAN HADIAH UNTUK KAWAN BAIK KAU BUKANNYA PERGI BELI DONUT KESAYANGAN KAU TU! KAU NI MEMANG TAK BOLEH NAK DIHARAPKAN LANGSUNG! HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA SEMINGGU! PEDANG TENAGA!" Terus Fang lari dari situ. Boboiboy terpaksa berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut bersama dengan Fang kerana diri dia pun turut dikejar oleh Kaizo

"Wei, apasal aku pun terkena sekali?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Fang yang masih lagi berlari

"Itukan abang aku, apa yang dia nampak, semuanya dia akan kejar tapi yang penting sekali. Selamatkan diri kau!" Fang terus tolak Boboiboy masuk ke dalam longkang besar "KAU SOROK DALAM LONGKANG TU!" Fang teruskan berlari. Boboiboy melihat Kaizo tetap mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga. Dia melihat diri dia yang sudah habis basah dan kotor

"FANGGGGGGGG! ARGHHHHHH! HARI JADI PALING TERUK DALAM SEJARAH HIDUP AKUUU!" Boboiboy bangunkan diri dan lalu dia panjat keluar dari longkang tersebut "Tak guna punya Fang, yang dia pergi suruh aku sorok dalam longkang apasal. Habis bau busuk badan aku"

"Hehehee.. jangan risaulah, Faye akan membantu Boboiboy" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak kehadiran Faye dan Bella

"Eh, kau nak bantu aku?" Faye angguk kepala sambil keluarkan sesuatu dari beg kecil dia

"INI DIA! ALAT MENUKAR PAKAIAN!" Faye terus menekan alat itu dan memilih pakaian yang mana sesuai untuk Boboiboy. Bella juga turut membantu Faye. Selepas sahaja selesai, mereka tersenyum-senyum melihat Boboiboy

"Sebelum tu, aku ambik dulu topi oren kau" Bella tanggalkan topi oren yang tidak terkena kotoran air longkang dan lalu dia simpan di dalam beg kecil Faye

"Barulah boleh tukar pakaian kau! Jangan risau, badan kau akan bau wangi lepas ni. Macam orang baru lepas mandi.. hehehee"

"Terima kasih Faye" Faye tersenyum kepada Boboiboy. Lalu dia menukarkan pakaian Boboiboy yang kotor kepada pakaian yang baru iaitu tuxedo yang berwarna biru pekat, ada sapu tangan berwarna oren di tepi poket jaket tuxedo tersebut. Ribbon di leher Boboiboy berwarna oren dan seluar dia pula, berwarna putih. Rambut dia seperti biasa sahaja, tiada gaya baru

"WAH! KACAKNYA BOBOIBOY!" jerit Faye dan Bella serentak "MESTI LILY AKAN SUKA NANTI!"

"Hehehee.. tapi aku pakai macam ni, nak bawak aku pergi ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy yang berharap sangat ini adalah salah satu rancangan kejutan hari jadi dia

"Kita orang nak bawa kau pergi berdating dengan Lily lah. Dia tengah tunggu kau tu" kata Bella

"DATING DENGAN LILY?!"

"Ha ah, dia cakap sempena hari jadi kau, dia nak dating dengan kau tapi sebelum tu.." Bella sudah siap keluarkan sehelai kain hitam "Kita orang perlu tutup mata kau sebab tempat dating kau adalah surprise" Bella terus balutkan mata Boboiboy dan lalu dia ikat

"Dating pun datinglah tapi tak sabar aku... mesti dekat tempat yang seronokkan..." Boboiboy rasa sunyi pula. Tiada jawapan langsung dari Faye dan Bella. Tangan dia bergerak-gerak dan pusingkan badan dia untuk mencari kawan-kawan dia. Hati dia terus hancur dan remuk kerana dia telah ditinggalkan lagi oleh kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy membuka ikatan kain itu dan tekaan dia memang tepat. Faye dan Bella tiada di situ. Lalu dia berjalan dengan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Setiap batu yang dia jumpa, semuanya dia pergi tendang sehinggalah dia lalu di tepi taman permainan. Dia terus melangkah ke bangku taman permainan dengan matanya melihat anak-anak kecil sedang kejar-kejaran, gelak ketawa tidak terhenti-henti bersama kawan-kawan mereka

"Hmmm... kawan aku macam tak pedulikkan aku aje. Macam main-mainkan aku aje" mengeluh Boboiboy sambil duduk di atas bangku taman permainan. Hati dia cukup sedih dengan kelakuan kawan-kawan dia tapi dia boleh maafkan lagi dengan Gopal dan Yaya kerana dia tahu, Gopal kena marah dengan ayah dia dan Yaya pula, terpaksa hantar Lynna ke hospital

"Kau ok Boboiboy?" muncul Ochobot di sebelah Boboiboy. Dia nampak air mata Boboiboy sedang mengalir keluar dan lalu dia memeluk kawan baiknya itu "Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau jangan sedih. Aku ada dekat sini"

"Terima kasih Ochobot" Boboiboy membalas balik pelukan dari Ochobot. Dia rasa tenang apabila dia berada di dalam dakapan Ochobot

"Jom kita sambut hari jadi kau dekat kedai Tok Aba, takpelah kalau kita bertiga sahaja, asalkan kau bersama dengan orang-orang yang kau sayang" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Jangan nak sedih-sedih lagi, esok-esok ajelah kau marah dia orang tu"

"Baiklah Ochobot. Hehehee... jom kita pergi" Boboiboy bangun dari situ sambil memeluk Ochobot. Dia tahu kawan baik robot dia tidak akan meninggalkan dia seperti kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Lalu dia terfikir, mungkin kejutan hari jadi itu di kedai Tok Aba, mereka cuma berlakon sahaja tadi. Semangat dia terus melonjat naik dan kesedihan campur kemarahan dia kepada kawan-kawan dia, terus dia lupai. Dia yakin, kejutan itu mesti di kedai Tok Aba. Gerakan langkah dia semakin cepat dan dia akan sampai ke destinasinya tidak lama lagi

Akhirnya, dia sampai juga tetapi semuanya kelihatan seperti biasa. Tiada kejutan hari jadi atau pun kawan-kawan dia keluar dari tempat tersembunyi dan menjerit selamat hari jadi. Hati dia kecewa balik tetapi dia rasa suka pula melihat Tok Aba sudah sediakan sebiji cupcake di atas kaunter meja kedai. Ada sebatang lilin sudah tersedia di atas cupcake itu

"Hari jadi yang simple pun takpelah, asalkan Ochobot dan Tok Aba ada dengan aku" bisik Boboiboy. Dia berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba dengan senyuman dia, lalu dia lepaskan Ochobot. Dia duduk di atas bangku kedai

"Nah, atuk buatkan cupcake untuk kau. Maaflah sebab ini buka sebuah kek yang besar"

"Takpelah atuk, kalau besar pun, nanti tak habis. Membazir aje" Tok Aba tersenyum melihat cucu dia yang sudah besar panjang. Lalu Tok Aba dan Ochobot nyanyikan lagu hari jadi kepada Boboiboy. Selepas itu, Boboiboy meniup api lilin itu. Lalu dia belahkan cupcake itu kepada duat, satu untuk diri dia dan satu lagi untuk Tok Aba

"Baiknya Boboiboy" kata Ochobot yang terasa cemburu sedikit sebab dia pun nak juga merasa cupcake itu

"Mestilah, tak kan aku nak makan seorang sahaja dan tidak berkongsi dengan Tok Aba"

"Bagus cucu atuk" kata Tok Aba sambil mencubit sedikit cupcake yang sudah dibahagi dua itu "Macam ni lah cucu atuk, tahu macam mana nak berkongsi" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Baru dia sedar, dia tidak lagi memakai topi oren. Kemana si Bella dan Faye bawa lari topi oren dia. Esok sahajalah dia akan minta balik topi kesayangan dia tu, fikir Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba sahaja ada sebuah lingkaran cahaya mengelilingi diri dia

"Eh!" Boboiboy terus mendongak ke atas. Sebuah kapal angkasa dia tidak kenal telah datang ke bumi "Musuh baru datang ke bumi?" Secara tiba langsung, badan dia mula terapung sedikit "OCHOBOT!" Dia pegang tangan Ochobot dan Tok Aba

"Jangan lepaskan tangan aku, Boboiboy"

"Kau panggil kawan-kawan dia, Ochobot. Boboiboy perlukan bantuan" kata Tok Aba. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan tangan cucunya tetapi tarikan dari lingkaran cahaya itu teramat kuat sekali dan terus pegangan mereka terlepas. Boboiboy terus hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua

* * *

Boboiboy kini berada di dalam sebuah kapal angkasa tetapi dia kenal kapal angkasa itu "Ini kapal angkasa milik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy rasa pelik "Jangan-jangan abang Kaizo nak bagi aku latihan tempur" Boboiboy terus berjalan dan lalu dia ternampak beberapa keping gambar tersusun di atas lantai. Semua kepingan gambar itu tersusun seperti sebuah jalan. Boboiboy mengangkat satu demi satu gambar tersebut. Dia melihat gambar-gambar itu dan terus dia tersenyum. Semuanya adalah kenangan dia bersama kawan-kawan dia semenjak mereka darjah 5 lagi sehingga sekarang. Setiap kepingan gambar itu, membuat Boboiboy mengimbau kembali kenangan mereka bersama. Kawan-kawan dia juga turut berkembang dan dia rasa gembira dapat berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan baru dia

Boboiboy mengutip gambar-gambar itu sehinggalah dia berada di medan latihan tempur. Gambar terakhir adalah gambar semasa dia ditolak masuk ke dalam longkang oleh Fang. Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang tetapi semuanya berubah apabila dia mendengar sebuah lagu hari jadi untuk dia. Medan latihan tempur itu telah bertukar menjadi medan kejutan hari jadi Boboiboy. Belon-belon oren terapung-apung di merata-rata tempat, banner hari jadi digantung supaya Boboiboy nampak. Semua meja makanan juga sudah tersedia di tengah-tengah medan latihan tempur dan juga sebuah meja untuk hadiah hari jadi Boboiboy. Ada juga hadiah daripada peminat-peminat dia. Ada yang bagi surat

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy rasa terharu melihat kawan-kawan dia ada di situ. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Faye, Harraz, Rizu, Emmy, Lynna dan juga Kaizo. Mimiko pun ada di situ juga walaupun dia sudah diharam masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo

"Korang semua ada dekat sini?"

"Hehehee.. mestilah, inilah kejutan untuk kamu" kata Lynna sambil memegang sebuah kek besar berperisa oren yang dibuat dari hasil titik peluh oleh Fang sendiri. Di atas kek itu terdapat gambar Boboiboy yang dilukis oleh Bella. "Tiuplah lilin ni" kata Lynna. Boboiboy dengan bangganya, dia meniup lilin-lilin tersebut. Kawan-kawan dia berikan tepukan yang gemuruh kepada diri dia

"Terima kasih semua tapi korang buat tadi, memang kejam sangat"

"Maaf Boboiboy tapi itu semua idea dari si Fang" jawab Yaya "Kita orang nak buat yang simple sahaja tapi kau tahu sahajalah si Fang tu, dia tetap nak juga dengan idea terhebat dia"

"HAHAHAHAAA! Idea untuk seksa kau pada hari jadi kau!" Fang tergelak di situ dan terus Bella menepuk kepalanya "WOI!" Bella buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Cheh, suka pula kau tengok aku terseksa yea. Sedih tau tak hati aku tapi.. apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana buatkan semua ini untuk aku"

"Sama-sama" Fang terus berikan tanda peace kepada Boboiboy

"Jadi, dari pergaduhan dekat ice cream tu, korang berlakon aje ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang ingin tahu rancangan mereka semua tadi

"Dari Mimi pura-purakan bocor tentang kejutan dari hari jadi lagi, kita orang sudah mulakan rancangan kita orang" jawab Mimiko dengan bangganya

"Ha ah! Lepas tu si landak suruh Lily pura-pura bergaduh dengan si Mopiko dekat kedai tadi tapi lagi syok kalau dapat bergaduh dengan Ratu Lily. Oh Ratu Lily, dimanakah engkau berada sekarang ini?" Lily mula berdrama di situ dan lalu dia sambung balik cerita dia "Lepas tu orang kedai tu pun pura-pura halau kita orang keluar. Disebabkan dia pura-pura halau kita orang keluar dan Lily rasa kasihan dengan Boboiboy nanti, Lily yang suruh orang kedai tu bagi ice cream percuma dekat BBB-chan"

"Terima kasih Lily" Lily berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Boboiboy "Tapi.. kenapa aku perlu bayarkan makanan Ying pulak?"

"Hehehee... itu pun aku main-main sahaja maa... duit kau tadi, aku sudah minta balik. Orang kedai tu setuju sahaja dengan rancangan si rambut cacak dan dia setuju sahaja bagi kau ambik dua air teh percuma.. hehehee" kata Ying dengan nada ceria dia "Maaf ya tentang tadi"

"Takpe.. lega hati aku sebab sudah dengar perjelasan kau" Ying terus tersenyum gembira "Lepas tu Rizu tendang bola dekat abang pun, adalah salah satu rancangan dari abang Fang juga ke?" Boboiboy terus pandang ke arah Rizu

"Ha ah abang Boboiboy. Pizu kena tendang dan basahkan baju abang Boboiboy, lepas tu abang Fang suruh Pizu berceloteh panjang dekat abang Boboiboy sampai abang Boboiboy tertidur dekat taman. Lepas tu baru abang Gopal muncul dengan rancangan abang Fang yang seterusnya"

"Lepas tu aku pun suruhlah Appa aku pura-pura marah aku tapi tak sangka pula dia piat telinga aku sekali" Gopal mengusap-usap telinga kanan dia yang kemerahan itu. Dia masih boleh rasa lagi kesakitan di telinganya

"Hehehe.. itu sebab aku yang suruh" bisik Fang sambil tergelak sinis

"Lepas tu aku pula yang muncul dengan biskut" kata Yaya

"Habis tu, biskut tadi tu.. kak Lynna tak sakit perut ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takdelah, itu biskut yang akak buat. Jadi akak pura-puralah sakit perut dan buat Yaya rasa serba bersalah. Hehehee.. itu pun salah satu rancangan dari Fang" Fang tersenyum bangga dengan rancangan dia yang sudah berjaya dilaksanakan itu "Maaf yea sebab akak buat Boboiboy rasa risau"

"Ha ah, maaf tau. Aku sebenarnya tak suka buat kau rasa kecewa ataupun sedih tapi si Fang ni paksa juga"

"Takpelah Yaya, aku maafkan" Tapi dalam hati Boboiboy, sumpah seranah dia berikan kepada Fang "Lepas tu, Ochobot suruh aku pergi ke rumah Fang pun rancangan korang juga ke?"

"Ha ah" muncul Ochobot dengan sebuah hadiah kecil untuk Boboiboy. Tok Aba pun sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo "Hehehe.. aku dan Tok Aba pun terlibat juga. Maaf yea"

"Sebenarnya hadiah untuk kau, aku ada.. tadi aku cuma berlakon aje dengan abang aku" Boboiboy rasa terharu pula melihat sebuah hadiah yang besar daripada Fang "Aku saja bagi kau kad, sebab aku nak tengok muka kau sedih.. hehehe.. lepas tu abang aku pun pura-puralah kejar aku dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Boleh tahan korang punya lakonan tapi nampak macam real aje" Boboiboy mengambil hadiah dari Fang. Lalu dia goyang-goyangkan kerana kotak itu teramatlah berat sekali. Dia rasa cukup terharu tapi masih tidak puas hati dengan satu benda "Wei, yang kau tolak aku masuk dalam longkang apasal?"

"Sebab kita orang nak kotorkan baju kaulah. Jadi dapatlah Faye menggunakan alat menukar pakaian! Ini kan birthday kau, kenalah pakai lawa-lawa" jawab Faye

"Ohhh.. tapi kapal angkasa tadi tu?"

"Itu Hologram dari Emmy sahaja" Barulah mereka dengar suara Emmy yang sudah sekian lama senyap sahaja di situ "Hehehe.. saja nak takutkan abang oren"

"Pandai yea korang seksakan perasaan aku" Boboiboy rasa seperti hendak marah tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia

"Jangan marah maaa.. ini semua rancangan si landak aje. Dia cakap simple-simple sahaja boring maaa... jadi dia terus cari idea untuk kenakan kau sekali maa"

"Hehehee.. betul tu Ying! Lagipun, memang susah nak dapatkan peluang untuk kenakan kau. Jadi inilah masanya untuk seksakan diri kau.. HAHAHAAHAAAAA!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "Hehehee... tapi apa-apa pun, rancang aku berjaya! MUAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Sukalah kau yea, takpe Fang. Kau tunggulah hari jadi kau nanti" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk membalas dendam kepada kawan baik dia tapi dia perlu fikirkan rancangan yang terbaik dan lebib baik daripada rancangan Fang. Dia terus ke meja hadiah, dia tidak sabar untuk membuka hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Dia mengangkat salah satu hadiah daripada peminat dia, sebuah teddy bear memeluk hati dan ada tertulis 'I Love Boboiboy' Ada juga surat dari peminat, lalu dia membaca tersebut

"Semoga sihat selalu, panjang umur, terus semangat untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari alien durjana dan musuh-musuh lainnya, murah rezeki dan selalu setia kepada Yaya.. aku memang sentiasa setia dengan kawan-kawan aku semua, bukan setakat Yaya sahaja" Boboiboy melihat surat itu dari peminat dia yang bernama Sinta. Ochobot berikan surat yang lain pula kepada Boboiboy

"Hmm... selamat ulang tahun Boboiboy! Semoga sihat selalu, tambah pintar, tambah popular dan boleh mengalahkan kepopularity Fang dan Kaizo yea, kuat dan berani mestinya dan semoga kau boleh berpacaran dengan yaya dan jadi suaminya saat besar nanti yea? errrr.. bila masa aku suka dekat Yaya" Boboiboy garu kepala dia. Lalu dia sambung lagi baca surat itu "Jangan sampai kau kena belasah pula sama Fang saat kau popular nanti, SEMOGA BERJAYA! daripada Sari.. terima kasih Sari dengan surat dan hadiah daripada kamu tapi.. maaflah yea, saya tak minat dekat sesiapa sekarang ni" Lily terus berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Betul tu! Dia mana ada minat dekat sesiapa.. dia hanya minat.. wei Boboiboy, kau minat apa?" tanya Fang. Lily masih lagi tersenyum lebar dekat Boboiboy sambil tunjuk diri dia yang teramat comel itu

"Aku... aku.. tak tahulah aku minat apa.. hehehe" Terus hancur hati Lily

"BOBOIBOY TAK MINAT LILY?" tanya Lily dengan nada sedih dia

"Padan muka" bisik Mimiko yang tidak berada jauh daripada mereka bertiga

"Eh, mana ada.. Boboiboy minat apa dekat Lily, Lily kan kawan saya" Terus Lily tersenyum lebar balik semula sambil melihat Boboiboy yang sedang tersengih itu

"Jom semua, kita berkumpul dan ambik gambar" Faye terus berikan kameranya kepada Lahap yang baru sahaja sampai. Mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah meja yang terdapat kek hari jadi Boboiboy. Lahap menangkap gambar mereka semua yang tersenyum lebar kecuali Kaizo, sebab muka dia sentiasa serius tetapi muka seseorang sahaja yang tidak kelihatan iaitu muka Boboiboy, kerana muka dia ditolak masuk ke dalam birthday kek oleh Fang. Gambar tersebut menjadi sebuah kenangan bagi mereka semua tetapi hati Boboiboy berapi-api melihat gambar tersebut

"FANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Menjerit Boboiboy sehingga menggegarkan satu galaxy

* * *

 **Hehehee... Happy birthday Boboiboy xD ahakzz!**

 **-Sayonara-**


End file.
